Dragons and Dreams
by leighann415
Summary: David has a nightmare about a dragon, and Niles knows just how to fix it...Birthday story for the lovely Aria (crazysockmonkeys)! *hugs*


**Author's Note:** This is a birthday story for the lovely Aria (crazysockmonkeys). Happy Birthday! :) And I must also thank Kristen (Kristen3), for if it weren't for her story, "The Good Luck Dragon," I wouldn't have come up with this idea. And it was one of those stories that just flowed right out of my hands...:) Enjoy! And *hugs*!

* * *

"Mooo-mmm!" David's cries woke Daphne from a deep sleep. She looked over at her husband, who rolled over, but was still asleep. She got up quietly, not to disturb him and put her robe on and went out the door. Her heart rate quickened, for she hated to hear any kind of distress from her son.

She arrived at his door in record time, which was open just a crack, at his request every night. She was grateful she didn't have to throw the door open and scare him even more.

As she entered the room, David was sitting upright on his bed. He was 4 now, so he'd had a big boy bed for a while. It was a sad day for Daphne when they had to retire the crib. But none of that mattered now.

She ran to his side. His forehead was drenched in sweat. "David, sweetheart, what's the matter?" She asked in the most gentle voice possible. She didn't want to appear scared.

David was still shaken. He had a hard time getting the words out. "I-I-I had a-a-a nightmare!" He sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shh...You're all right. You're safe. I'm here. Everything's ok." She rubbed his back softly to calm him. It took a few minutes, but finally, his tears subsided.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" She asked. "Sometimes it helps to talk about things in order to get over them." Living with psychiatrists for so many years, she certainly knew that from experience.

At first, she thought he was going to protest some more. But then he started to talk. "It was...a dragon! It was coming to get me. I heard the sound of its wings moving, and it was so real! I woke up just as it opened its mouth, and whoosh, fire came out of it!" He started to cry some more, and closed his eyes against Daphne's shoulder.

Her heart went out to her son. She didn't know where he could've possibly seen a dragon. They didn't read or watch anything with dragons in it. They mostly read the more "calmer" fairytales. She purposefully chosen such stories in order to avoid things like this.

She rubbed his back softly some more. "Shh...Don't worry, little one. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

And that's what she did. She stayed right there in his bed, until David was fully asleep against her shoulder. She kissed his head again and quietly left his room.

When she got back, Niles was awake and waiting for her. "What happened?" He looked as concerned as Daphne felt when she first heard David's cries.

Daphne fell back into bed, and leaned against Niles. He was always her rock when things weren't right. "David had a nightmare. About a dragon." She shook her head. "I don't know where he could've even seen one!"

But then she remembered. He was over at Martin and Ronee's with her while she worked on Martin's therapy. And she had to run off to the store for only a few minutes, leaving David with them. They must've turned the TV on for him to entertain himself, and there was a program with a dragon on it.

She sighed. "It's all me fault! I was away from him only a little while, and Martin must've turned the TV on for him. I'm such a bad mother!" She cried into Niles' chest.

Niles sighed. It was up to him to make the situation right again. He rubbed his wife's shoulder. "Shh...It's not you. You're a wonderful mother, and David knows it. These things happen. It's not like he'll never have a nightmare in his whole life." Niles made a mental note to speak to father about this. It was a simple offense, but it was one that could be avoided if the right actions were taken.

Suddenly, Niles knew the answer. He knew of what could help. And surprisingly, it was in the form of a certain dragon he knew very well...

The next night, before David went to sleep, Niles went into his office and retrieved the dragon figurine from the shelf. As always when he looked at this statue, a flood of memories came back to him. Donny proposing to Daphne...dancing at her wedding rehearsal dinner...Roz giving him this statue for help with getting Alice into a good school. At the time, it was a completely ludicrous gift, but in a way, it led to Daphne and Niles getting together, and for that, he was forever grateful.

He smiled. "Well, old friend. Looks like you'll be needed once again," he whispered to the dragon.

He crept down the hall, towards David's bedroom, where Daphne was already about to tell him good night. They were just waiting on him. It seemed that poor little David was scared to go to sleep.

"What if I see it again?" He asked Daphne.

That was his cue. Before she answered, he stepped up to them. Bedtime was always the highlight of Niles' day. He loved tucking his son in. This would be no exception.

Daphne smiled at him. "We were waiting for you."

"I know. I have something to show David. It'll only take a second," he added, when Daphne began to protest.

He knelt down to David's height, and touched his shoulder. "I know dreams can be scary at times. But just know that your mother and I are always here for you." He leaned in for a side hug.

He thought it was time then to produce the dragon. Daphne let out a soft gasp beside him when he pulled it out. But she smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Dragons aren't all bad. At least this one holds a special significance towards your mother and I."

David looked almost scared when Niles pulled the dragon out, but he seemed to warm up to it. He began to pet the statue.

"Whenever you're scared, or think you see something that frightens you, just look at this dragon, and I can guarantee that everything will be better. At least that's the way it's worked for me. I thought it would be nice if you want to keep him in your room from now on."

David grinned and nodded. Niles' heart warmed at the sight. "Someday, we'll tell you the story behind this little dragon. But for now, he's yours. Come on, time for bed."

Niles walked into David's room with the two of them. And together, they tucked him in. The last sight they saw was David, holding his hand out to the statue.

As they walked back to their room, Daphne sighed. "You always know just what to do to make everyone feel better. Thank you." She kissed him passionately.

"No, thank _you_. But half the idea came from Roz anyway."

"Yes, who knew what it would lead to when she gave you that silly statue. We must remember to call her. And Alice too."

Niles smiled. It was like Daphne to think of calling Roz. They fell into bed, and Niles thought as he had a million times before, how lucky he was to have found his own fairytale.

 **The End**


End file.
